youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Smosh
Smosh is an Internet comedy duo consisting of Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox . The original Smosh channel was created in 2005, and since then, multiple other Smosh-related accounts have been made to include gaming, animated, and Spanish-dubbed videos. As of August 31, 2014, the original channel has over 19 million subscribers, making it the third most subscribed channel on YouTube. It used to be the most subscribed youtube channel until it got topped by Pewdiepie... History Smosh was originally formed in 2002 by Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox. It started as a social network for Ian and Anthony to chat with their friends and post Flash videos. The boys decided to lip-sync to theme songs such as Pokémon and Mortal Kombat. Anthony later found YouTube in 2005 and created an account.Their first video was called Power Rangers Theme, not Pokemon Theme. This was clarified by both Ian and Anthony here: SMOSH PLAYS HAPPY WHEELS (Gametime w/ Smosh) at 4:38 *Only Anthony has made a Draw My Life. Ian never cleared up why he never made his. Name One of their friends was telling them about how he went to a Hannah Montana concert and how he was in this really awesome ‘mosh pit’. He thought that he’d said ‘smosh pit’, but then it just became an inside joke between their network of friends. Website Ian and Anthony also have their own website called, well, Smosh.com, which is basically the database for Smosh. It contains a shop, where people can buy Smosh merchandise, as well as articles on media around the world (Smosh Pit), and the Smosh videos, including 'extras'. Rankings *As of January 12, 2013, Smosh regained their #1 spot after many years of being ranked #3 and #2. *On August 15th, 2013, they were beaten by PewDiePie, putting them at #2. *On June 21st, 2014, HolaSoyGerman passed Smosh, putting them at #3. Other Channels *Smosh 2nd Channel (IanH) is their second channel. There they post Lunchtime w/ Smosh,Ian is Bored and Smosh Pit Weekly. *SmoshGames - Here they post videos of them playing video games, reviews and news (2 Videos a Day). With Lasercorn, Sohinki and the Jovenshire from clevvergames as host. *AskCharlie - Their third channel. There they posted episodes of Ask Charlie. As of December 2011, the channel is inactive. *WatchUsLiveAndStuff - Anthony and Kalel's channel. Posting 3-4 times a week. (Anthony is no longer a part of this channel, due to him and Ex-Finance Kalel breaking up) *ElSmosh - Smosh videos dubbed in Spanish. *ShutUpCartoons- A cartoon channel created by Smosh featuring shows like Krogzilla, Oishi High School Battle, and Samurai Daycare. *Smosh French - Smosh videos subbed in French Trivia *Smosh's first time as the most subscribed was in May of 2006. they were beat by Judsonlaipply only a month later. In April of 2007 after they beat lonelygirl15 to reclaim their spot, but then was beat by Fred in October 2008. Smosh then beat RayWilliamJohnson in January of 2013, but then was beaten by PewDiePie on August 15th, 2013. *Possibly the first most subscribed channel. *Smosh has been #1 most subscribed on YouTube on 3 separate occasions *Ian and Anthony actually met in the 6th grade when they were to work together in a project as seen in Anthony's "Draw My Life" video in his channel. *All Smosh channels are partnered with Alloy Digital. *Over the 3 occasions in where they where #1 most subscribed channel, Smosh has been the top subscribed channel for a total of 758 days, the longest amount of time of any channel. YouTube Wiki Polls *Smosh was voted "Favorite Smosh Channel". Smosh beat SmoshGames, Smosh 2nd Channel, ElSmosh & Shut-Up Cartoons *Smosh was Voted "All-Time Favorite Most Subscribed Channel" beating nigahiga, RayWilliamJohnson, Geriatric1927, LonelyGirl15 & Fred. Category:Users that joined in 2005 Category:Most Subscribed Channel Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Eleven Million Subscribers Category:Twelve Million Subscribers Category:Thirteen Million Subscribers Category:Fourteen Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Sixteen Million Subscribers Category:Seventeen Million Subscribers Category:Eighteen Million Subscribers Category:Nineteen Million Subscribers